I'll Be Here
by willam
Summary: Naruto helps Sasuke through after he kills his brother. SLASH WARNING! For Chromde number 1 .


**I don't watch Naruto guys, so try and give me some credit.**

**This is a Reward Fic for Chromde (the Artist formerly known as Niver….pssst Chromde….Purple Rain…Lol ahh Prince, how we love thee.) ANYWAY! Yes, reward fic, you know what you did, we're all proud of you! (even though I was terrified at the time for you and to do it myself, though both Carl and Chris were very proud). I hope this is up to your standards.**

**----------  
**

The smoke cleared.

Sasuke, breathing hard, slowly dropped his battle stance. With small, shaky steps over battle-roughed land, he approached his fallen brother. Itachi didn't move. Sasuke bent closer, straining for a sign of life. There was none

A cry rose in his throat. A primal scream, of celebration and exhaustion. It sent animals scurrying and shook birds from their perches. It was finally over. Then, Sasuke's body began to betray him. His eyes closed and he tipped sideways, past the point of no return.

He welcomed the dark and collapsed where he sat.

----------

Naruto and Sakura found the clearing without much trouble. Sasuke had been gone three days when they went looking for him, now it was going on fourteen. Two men had been seen entering the forest and neither one of them had come out since. Several villagers reported hearing an eerie sound coming from the forest a few days before Naruto and Sakura had arrived. So, they headed into the forest to find their comrade.

They found him in the clearing. He didn't blink, didn't move, didn't seem like he had noticed him at all. He just sat and watched the buzzards pick his brother's body clean. Sakura's nose wrinkled at the smell, and she hurried from the clearing, abandoning her so-called love. It was Naruto who stepped forward, helping Sasuke to his feet. Slowly, he turned Sasuke from the sight before him.

"It's ok Sasuke, you're going to be ok."

-----------

They found an old training ground deeper into the forest. Naruto left Sasuke with Sakura briefly to check the showers. Sakura let Sasuke sit by himself, still distanced by what she saw in the clearing. Naruto returned, wiping his hands on his pants.

"Everything seems to be working fine. I'm gonna go get him washed up, ok?"

"Fine, whatever."

Naruto helped Sasuke off his rock and into the showers. Very slowly and carefully he undressed Sasuke, waiting for the strike that may have fallen on his head at any moment. Sasuke just sat there. He was trying not to think about how much of the blood on his clothes wasn't his. Naruto turned on the shower, rolled dup his sleeves and gently leaned Sasuke back into the spray. As his friend gently cleaned his wounds, Sasuke began to cry. They weren't self pitying tears or tears of pain, he just couldn't stop them. He wasn't feeling bad about what he had done, but he had a strange, empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. Naruto hesitated, and then held him close, ignoring the water now soaking through his jacket. Suddenly Sasuke's mouth was pressed against his. His warm, trembling lips were pressed against Naruto's with a shy firmness. Naruto took a breath, and then pulled him closer. He tasted of salt. He felt Sasuke pulling at his shirt and he helped him pull it off, wriggling till it came off his shoulders, but never breaking the kiss. Sasuke felt a stirring in his lap and reaching out to cup his partner he found an answering hardness.

Naruto moaned long and low, his eyes rolling back into his head. Sasuke whimpered slightly when Naruto clutched at him. Naruto paused and, realizing he was hurting his partner, loosed his grip and stopped to take a few calming breaths. Sasuke reached out with a shaky hand to touch Naruto's face. Naruto, in turn, leaned forward and once again caught Sasuke's lips. Sasuke, unused to this kind of thing, fumbled as he tried to draw the other boy closer. Naruto ran his hand down Sasuke's cheek, making him blush.

"Don't" he said, pulling his friend's hand away.

"Why?" asked Naruto, grinning. He bit gently on Sasuke's ear, loving how he blushed.

Sasuke grinned back and leaned his head on Naruto's shoulder. His grin faded as he lay there. Naruto couldn't quite hear what he said next so he pulled him up so he could look into his face.

"What?"

"I said I didn't deserve it."

Naruto held him close again.

"Yes, you do." He whispered into the other boy's hair. He kissed him again, gently.

Letting go for a moment, Naruto spread his jacket on the floor of the shower. He lowered Sasuke down onto it, kissing him the entire time. Sasuke ran his hands freely along the other boy's arms, feeling the muscles bunch and release under the thin layer of tissue. Naruto devoured his partner's neck greedily, the delicious sweat he found there overriding the grime and dirt coating his tongue.

Sasuke arched, rubbing himself against Naruto's crotch. Naruto moaned again, thrusting in counterpoint to the pressure Sasuke was making in his groin. Sasuke found a nipple and bit down hard, making Naruto gasp. He thrust hard against the hidden entrance that Sasuke offered up to him. It was Sasuke's turn to gasp now, thrusting himself down against the hardness between his legs. Naruto kissed his way down his friend's torso, finding the soft down at the top of his pants. Watching Sasuke's face carefully he pulled his friend's pants over his hips, down his legs and off, torturing himself with each new inch of skin he uncovered.

Sasuke lifted his head to watch as his friend ran his long, pink tongue up his desire. He shuddered and his head dropped back onto the tiles with a dull thunk. The blonde tried his very best to pleasure his friend, even though this was his first time with anyone, let alone a man. He sucked gently on the head, listening to Sasuke's moans. He ran his tongue up and down, wrinkling his nose a little when Sasuke's soft curls tickled his nose. He felt his partner's hands bury themselves in his hair, pulling gently.

"Need you inside." Sasuke said softly, almost begging.

Naruto gave one more lick and worked his way back up his fellow ninja's chest, kissing and sucking. He paused to leave a suck mark on the side of Sasuke's neck and kissed him deeply again. His tongue twined with Sasuke's, fighting with his for dominance. He pressed down harder on the paler boy and tasted. Sasuke had so many delicious, hidden places. The kiss broke when Sasuke's gentle hand found Naruto's erection through his not-so-loose-anymore pants. Naruto growled as Sasuke teased him through the thin fabric.

Sasuke slid down on the now-sopping jacket and pulled Naruto's pants with him. He paid the same gentle attention to Naruto's member as he had to his. He was a little too gentle, though and Naruto, getting anxious, pulled him up roughly. Once again he plundered the soft mouth. He pulled Sasuke gently into his lap, still kissing him thoroughly.

After offering Sasuke his fingers the blonde went to work on the other boy's nipples, licking and biting. Sasuke sucked eagerly, knowing where the fingers were going. He moaned around the digits as Naruto gave a particularly hard bite to the sensitive nub on his chest.

Naruto moved back up as he lowered his slick fingers to his friend's opening. He captured the boy's lips as he slipped them in, swallowing the high cry that escaped Sasuke's throat. Sasuke panted and writhed against Naruto's fingers, clasping at his hair, eyes clenched tightly against the pain. Naruto withdrew his fingers to another sharp cry from his partner, kissing each closed eye in turn. Using the moisture weeping from his cock he slicked himself up and positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance.

He held Sasuke gently as he pushed in slowly, giving the boy ample time to adjust to the intrusion. He felt Sasuke's nails scrape down his shoulder blades. He gave a few trial thrusts and when Sasuke moaned in appreciation he went ahead.

Thrusting into the body beneath him, Naruto was in heaven. Sasuke felt so good around him. Sasuke was enjoying it just as much. Naruto was hitting a spot deep inside him that was doing something to his middle. Everything from his spine to his toes tingled. He felt a pressure building somewhere behind his cock, and he found himself begging Naruto to go harder, faster. Naruto obliged and soon Sasuke was moaning loudly, spilling his release onto his own stomach. Naruto began to slow down, but Sasuke grabbed at him again.

"Please, come inside me." He begged, eyes half-lidded.

Naruto's head dropped to rest on his shoulder as he shook with desire. He forged on, seeking his own completion, not caring that the water hitting his back was now ice cold. He felt the pressure surge and then give, sending the proof of his satisfaction deep into his friend.

Naruto pulled out gently, resting Sasuke on the floor while he leaned up to turn off the shower. He then gathered them both up and nestled him a nest of towels just off the shower room. He settled in behind the other boy, holding and spooning him. He smelled his hair deeply. Sasuke rolled over and cried again into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto held the boy faithfully until the sobbing soft, and then spoke softly to him.

"I'll always be here, my love."

---------

**There you go my dear, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**May you always have leather daddy pigeon men and no false pretenses. :P**


End file.
